


Bailar Conmigo

by minikawa



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Dancing, im weak ok, romantic dancing in the kitchen at 3am in the morning, steve and javi are incredibly soft and tender, sweet and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikawa/pseuds/minikawa
Summary: “It won’t be that bad,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. He got up from his seat and stood in front of his partner, extending his hand gracefully. “May I have this dance?”Javier blinked in surprise, staring apprehensively at Steve’s extended hand. Pink blush had tinted his cheeks. “Oh my God. Like...now?”“Yes, dummy,” Steve snickered. “Whaddya say? May I have your arm?” He grinned challengingly.Javier accepted the challenge. “Arm, leg...I’m yours.”
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Bailar Conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> hello my friends! every time i write something sad, i always need to follow up with something more happy and fluffy...so here it is!! this one was healing to write <33 this was actually supposed to be part of a collection of ficlets that i deleted a few days back, cuz i thought it would be better for this one to stand on its own. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Steve liked to think he had a decent sense of rhythm. He had never been much of a dancer, but he at least knew how to stay on the beat. Connie used to joke that he looked like a noodle just flailing around to music. Well, he certainly didn’t feel like a noodle during their wedding dance. He had practiced for months, training himself just as rigorously as he did when he trained with the DEA. On the night of their wedding, Steve had taken Connie’s hand and boldly led her to the dance floor, ready to show her what he was made of. 

He had only stepped on her toes twice. 

Steve sighed as he reminisced of the old days. The music on the record player had him all nostalgic and misty-eyed again. He shook his head, taking another swig from the beer bottle. From the corner of his eye, he could catch Javier watching him intently as they sat at his apartment kitchen. Steve didn’t have to turn his head to know the look on Javier’s face, to know that his partner’s deep brown eyes were softening with concern. 

Ever since Connie left, Steve hardly stepped foot in his own apartment. Even though the deepest parts of his being _knew_ that Connie was no longer his, even though he saw their end coming, he still didn’t have enough time to prepare for how much it would hurt. He wasn’t prepared to be alone. And still, he let her go—it wasn’t fair to either of them to keep her tethered to Colombia, to _him_. All that mattered to Steve was that she was back home and safe. Without him. 

It had been almost half a year since their separation. And for half a year, Steve spent his nights at Javier’s place rather than his own. In the first few months, he couldn’t bear returning to his own apartment alone. Javier recognized his hurting and lonely heart, and accepted Steve into his home when the loneliness became too heavy to bear. Some nights were spent burying themselves in the files they took home from work. Others were spent sharing beers at the kitchen table, sharing stories and memories or venting about their stresses. 

Day by day, month by month, Steve’s visits to Javier’s place became less and less about filling the loneliness that Connie had left behind, and more about him coming to enjoy spending time with his partner. Even the nights where they said nothing at all were comforting, just sitting side by side drinking together, reassured by the other’s presence, such as tonight. In the darkest of parts of his life, Javier had become Steve’s Polaris, comforting him with his light.

“Steve? What’s wrong?”

Steve blinked, breaking himself out of his thoughts. He met his partner’s worried gaze, smiling crookedly. “I’m okay. Just got lost in the music, I guess.” 

“Oh,” Javier frowned. “I could turn it off, if you want-”

“No, it’s okay! I actually like it,” Steve reassured him. “It just reminded me of something...of the time I stepped on Connie’s toes. Twice.” 

Javier raised an eyebrow, amused. “So you’re telling me that Steve Murphy, the guy who hunts down and catches drug lords for a living, is a clumsy mess who stepped on his wife’s feet twice? Are you sure you’re the same person?” 

Steve laughed. “Yep. I can prove it to you.” His partner made a face. 

“Um, I am _not_ letting you step on my toes, Murphy.”

“It won’t be that bad,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. He got up from his seat and stood in front of his partner, extending his hand gracefully. “May I have this dance?” 

Javier blinked in surprise, staring apprehensively at Steve’s extended hand. Pink blush had tinted his cheeks. “Oh my God. Like...now?”

“Yes, dummy,” Steve snickered. “Whaddya say? May I have your arm?” He grinned challengingly. 

Javier accepted the challenge. “Arm, leg...I’m yours.”* 

And with that, he took his partner’s hand and allowed Steve to lead him into the kitchen. It had been years since his wedding night, but the movements felt very familiar as Steve guided Javier’s left hand to rest on his shoulder, while taking his right hand in his own. Steve’s free hand rested onto Javier’s waist. He swayed gently to the sensual crooning from the record player, feet steadily gliding through the kitchen floor. Without missing a beat, Javier followed his movements, slowly pressing his body closer to Steve’s as they waltzed together as one. Steve felt his chest hitch, feeling the warmth of Javier’s body melding with his own. 

Without letting go of his partner’s hand, he extended his arm to twirl Javier around. Javier lost his footing, yelping as he stumbled right into Steve’s arms. 

“And you said _I_ was the clumsy one,” Steve chuckled. 

Javier tried to glare at him, but the giggles that escaped his lips betrayed him. “Cállate y baila conmigo, Murphy.”**

With a laugh, Steve guided Javier back into position. It didn’t take long for them to regain their footing, and they were waltzing back in time with the music. The entire time, Steve’s gaze never left his partner’s face. He noted the slight wave of hair that fell across Javier’s forehead, slightly touseled from a long day of work. Steve’s eyes trailed downward, catching the pink blush across his partner’s cheeks and the dimples from his smile. And then, Javier’s eyes met his own. Oh, how Steve lost himself in those deep brown eyes, the way they gazed up at him from behind soft fluttering lashes...those eyes that have witnessed countless horrors throughout the years fighting against the cartels, and yet still glimmered with longing in the dim kitchen light. Steve wanted to drown in Javier’s gaze, to forget the war that raged in the streets of Colombia, to forget the music behind him, to forget even his own name. All that he knew were Javier’s eyes and lips that captured his own. 

The kiss was soft and tender. Steve’s eyes fluttered closed as he melted into the kiss, memorizing the taste of whiskey on Javier’s lips, their softness, the way they moved against his own. Even when they slowly pulled apart to breathe, the taste lingered on Steve’s tongue. He wanted to keep it forever. Pulling apart, they gently rested their forehead against the other’s, their eyes meeting one another with love and affection as they continued to sway in each others’ arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> *this line was a reference from the Yule Ball scene in Harry Potter: The Goblet of Fire xD  
> **Translation: "Shut up and dance with me, Murphy."
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> oh and just so you guys know, i think i might be slowing down with posting stories for a while ^^; i've been really busy with personal life things, and i've been feeling super burnt out lately q.q i hope i'll still be able to write more stories soon, i just might be a little bit slower in posting them in order to look after my health. thank you all so much for reading and commenting on my stories!! you are all so wonderful, and i'm glad to have connected with so many wonderful writers in this fandom <33 i know you guys will continue to create many beautiful things, and im so happy to have connected with so many of you all through our love for our favorite Moustache'd DEA agents ^_^ Love and Blessings to everyone!!


End file.
